Welcome to Radiant Garden
by ScarletRaine13
Summary: Time moves quickly now because I'm falling in love with you underneath a red sky. KH characters in a WTNV-type scenario.
1. Time Moves

**Hello, I'm momentarily back from the dead bringing you this short 8 chapter story that is a birthday present for Color With Marker (a seriously late b-day present, sorry). Sorry for any mistakes, and I hope you like it CWM and everyone else too.**

 **Disclaimer for this entire story: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor Welcome to Night Vale.**

* * *

Time Moves

* * *

In a town where the castle is looming, the streets are bustling, and the nights are as dark as the void above. Welcome to Radiant Garden.

Cleansing just took place this last week. So, hopefully you all remembered to write down the important bits, cleansing isn't, after all, an… exact procedure, and while I know I'm probably on your lists, seeing as how important I am, I'll save you all the trouble of looking.

I'm Axel, got it memorized?

I know, I know, probably unnecessary, but we can never be too careful. Memories are important, after all. How do you think City Councilor is still alive after all these years? Haha.

Oh, listeners, Namine, my intern, is knocking on the window between us and making a 'cut it out' type motion with her hands. Namine looks pale, paler than usual, dear listeners, and I'm remembering, _ha_ , that mentioning the City Councilor in any way that doesn't involve his work is forbidden. The Councilor isn't something that should casually be brought up, according to what we've been told.

Apparently, explaining this all to you has only increased the amount of times I've brought up the Councilor. I'm reaching dangerous territory, and I can tell because the room is dimming and I can hear a growl just outside my door. Management is not happy with me.

But when is he ever?

The growling has gotten louder.

Namine, if you could reach into the bottom drawer; there's a packet in there that could help.

She's reaching down, and a moment later she's standing back up. She has a hand on her hip and looks displeased with me.

Ha!

She's waving the bag around, displaying the cover of dog treats. Hahaha!

The growling has gotten louder, and Namine has put the treats in the garbage. I'll have to take them out and put them back in their drawer before I leave. Namine is shaking her head. Perhaps I shouldn't have said any of that out loud.

Moving on to more important things, before I'm maimed by either Namine or Management, something unprecedented has happened, folks.

I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about since all of you were there. Namine and I were there too, though I think most of us were enraptured with our new residents.

That's right, new residents!

In our beautiful town we hardly even get visitors, but we've recently gotten a group of four to move in. The female of the group explained they're scientists that have come to study our bustling town, and how exciting is that. We're apparently worth studying, listeners.

Now, I may have been at that meeting, but I hadn't really heard anything the woman said. Namine had to tell me everything later. You may be wondering why that was even necessary, my reputation as radio host making it seem as though I would have picked up on everything, but I found myself unusually distracted during the meeting.

While you all may have given the group a curious glance, I found my gaze locked onto one of the scientists in the back. He had a short stature, hair like golden thread, and I realized just how perfect he was when I finally found myself looking into those blue, much too blue, eyes. He looked nervous, a slight furrow to his brow, and for the first time in my life I wanted to embrace someone, this perfect man specifically, to smoosh his perfect face between my hands, to just stare into his perfect eyes.

And his voice! When he finally spoke, introducing himself, I felt myself grow faint at the sound.

Listeners, it was like my heart finally beat and time finally ticked forward.

In our quiet town, days have passed and time has, of course, moved. However, things have always been so stagnant, so unchanging. There was a monotony of peace, which eventually fades into boredom.

I love what I do, truly, and I love all of you, listeners, but I have never felt _this_ love.

Setting my unworthy gaze upon this perfect specimen of man has changed everything.

The world finally seems as radiant as it's supposed to be.

Perhaps you know what I mean, and if not, I hope you one day do.

Time moves, listeners, and I hope there is light and radiance for you as it does.

Up next, the quiet wonder as we look, truly look at the world that's been there the whole time but we've never truly seen.

And…

Let's meet again, Radiant Garden, in the next one.


	2. Quickly Now

**Another note just before I'm gone for good (promise). Lines that are underlined just mean the person speaking isn't Axel. I'm sure you all could have figured that out, but just in case, ya know. Now I should be gone, enjoy!**

* * *

Quickly Now

* * *

Look up, the stars are just as lost to the ever changing future as we are. Wake up, and carry on anyway. Welcome to Radiant Garden.

So, listeners, it appears as though we have a storm on the horizon. The City Councilor would like everyone to know that there is nothing to worry about, this storm, while it looks dark and ominous is actually nothing more than a light shower. Things can be quite deceiving like that, after all.

So, everyone should carry on with their normal days, though for me things are still not quite _normal_.

My heart seems to beat louder and the world still seems much more radiant since we received the group of scientists into our friendly neighborhood. If you are listening to this Roxas, and I know you have to, then still I have not come down from the high of seeing you. Still your perfect _everything_ rattles my very being, and I welcome it.

Basically, call me.

In other news, mayoral elections are approaching. If you'll remember, listeners, our previous mayor was killed in mysterious circumstances. So mysterious that the police took one look at the case and just shrugged helplessly before moving on. The City Councilor has been doing his very best, something we're all thankful for, but don't be afraid to put yourself out there if you want to help too.

I know, putting yourself out there can be scary. What if you fail? What if you make a fool out of yourself?

Well, maybe you will, on both accounts, but at least you would have tried.

I was unsure myself, you know. When I first tried out for this very job, but look at me now, the voice of Radiant Garden. Perhaps you, listening right now, will soon be Mayor of Radiant Garden.

There is nothing to fear but fear itself, listeners…and those dark figures that sometimes rise from the shadows.

Back to the storm, it seems that while I was discussing our coming election, Namine took a call. I'm a bit upset that she didn't transfer it to me, but she was probably trying to protect me from Management, sweet girl that she is.

Anyway, the call was from… _Roxas_.

You heard that right, listeners. Roxas did actually call me!

Namine has given me the message, and reading it over, I notice there is nothing about getting dinner later. That's fine, Namine probably left that bit out…or maybe Roxas was busy and didn't want to make any plans. Either way, there is definitely hope, listeners. Cheer for me.

The message I was given says…well, I probably shouldn't relay this, but Roxas would never lie to me. It says that this storm is going to be much more serious than the City Councilor tells us.

I know, you're skeptical. I was a bit too, when I first read it.

Our trusted City Councilor would never lie to us, but perhaps both are right. The storm, fickle things they are, could have become more dangerous as it moved. Surely that's it.

Anyway, with the storm almost on top of us, Roxas relays that people should be quick and find shelter.

I will support this claim.

Quickly now, everyone, find somewhere to hunker down and be safe.

For it is here.

I will—you—ners—I—safe—

…

…

Safe…

Hm…this is…odd.

Yo, whoever's listening, it appears as though I've ended up somewhere else, or Rude repainted the walls…. Honestly, I don't like the grey that much either, but he could have at least asked. This pale yellow whatever is definitely not our color.

Name's Reno, by the way, in case you cared.

According to my ears, you lot seem to have your own storm going on. Weird, though Cloud did try to tell us ours wasn't just a _normal_ storm. As if any of us paid attention to that nerdy scientist though, right?

Or, well, not right, since if I am somewhere else you would have no idea who I'm talking about. Just picture…moody, blonde asshole.

Oh, seems things are picking back up outside. Hopefully, this means I'm outta here. I'm sure you're all lovely people, but I've got my own lovely assholes back at Hollow Bastion, ya know. I really don't feel like putting in the time getting to know an entirely new—

—I'll say bye—case—

Bye—

…

…

Okay…okay, yellow walls.

Seems like I'm back, listeners.

That was…weird.

I was in an entirely different room with horrible grey wall. It looked like a radio booth; so, I passed the time by talking to the people of wherever I was. Don't worry, nothing too crazy, just about our own storm and maybe a bit about Roxas too. So, nothing you all don't already know.

I think even weirder than that though, was when I was on my way back. It was like…being _in_ the storm and I saw someone. He looked a lot like me, not as handsome, of course. It was only for a moment…and now I'm here.

Home again.

The storm seems to be moving on, dissipating as it does. It seems we are in the clear, listeners, and after everything I can't help but be relieved.

Let's meet again, Radiant Garden, hopefully storm-free in the next one.

* * *

 **Hollow Bastion during the storm...**

* * *

Listeners…uh….

Well, I may have become color blind. It seems like the walls have become grey. Now white, I'd suspect Namine, but grey…. Hm….

This desk isn't the same either, metal instead of wood.

…I think the only answer to this, listeners, is that I'm somewhere else. So, hello, I guess?

I'm Axel, got it memorized?

And I am _not_ in Radiant Garden anymore. Seems Roxy was right, this storm, or rather, our storm, was pretty bad, though I don't think anyone thought teleportation-bad.

Oh, man, this would be the perfect way to get Roxy to go out with me. He's always so busy with science, ya know. But if I used _this_ , well, I'm sure I'd make his day. He'd get science and a date with me!

…Seems like the storm outside is picking up, hopefully I end up back home and not somewhere else again.

Either way—should say—so—

Bye!

...

...

Oh man, I've never been more glad to see these awful grey walls.

It appears I'm back, baby! Did you miss me?

Rude looks confused in the next room, and boy, Rude, do I have a story for you.

Seems like I was like teleported, crazy I know, and honestly, something even crazier happened.

 _I know_ , man, how could something crazier happen, but it did. On my way back from…wherever, I saw a man in the storm. He looked almost exactly like me, though not as handsome, of course.

Seems Cloud was right this time, listeners, this storm was a weird one, but, hey, sometimes even nerds get lucky. Ha!

Catch ya later, Hollow Bastion, catch you later….


	3. Because

Because

* * *

Things should be different, you think, but they're not. Things simply _are_. Welcome to Radiant Garden.

Big news today, elections are upon us. That's right, everyone, we have our two candidates.

Marluxia, who had run last time as well.

And someone not even I suspected, Namine. Sweet, kind Namine is running for the Mayoral position with a strong slogan of: Because.

Honestly, you're probably wondering how I could have not known, but, listeners, I assure you I didn't even have an inkling.

Management has ordered me not to tell you all who to vote for. So, I won't.

I will, however, tell you that Namine, while she may seem small and perhaps even frail, is actually a force to be reckoned with.

Let me take you back, listeners, to last Mayoral election, when Marluxia tried to impress the crowd with his new brand of plants. They listened to his call, it seemed, but quickly they were out of control and plants had sprouted everywhere.

Marluxia, if you are listening, and I know you have to, then you should maybe just stick to flowers in some vases this year.

Anyway, when those plants had taken over most of our beautiful town, everyone seemed to be at a loss. Everyone but Namine.

While I was trapped in this little booth, Namine was out there, figuring out how to save us all. Gone for days until finally she was back and it seemed like it only took her a flick of her wrist for the plants to shrivel and die.

We know not exactly where she went. When I asked her, even when I ask her now, she only gets a cold look in her eyes as she says, 'Oblivion.'

Ominous….

But apparently helpful.

This may have been long ago, listeners, but you should not forget who it was that saved us.

It is important that we remember, and it is important that we vote for the _right_ person.

…

I'm…I'm so sorry everyone. I had a call, and before you jump to any conclusion, no it wasn't Roxas. I wish it was. I'm sure even just his voice would be enough to cheer me up.

Listeners…Namine is missing.

Police are currently investigating, but as voting is upon us, I'm worried about what this means for her chance as Mayor. I will still vote for her, and if you all desire, do the same.

I mean…it isn't the first time she's disappeared, right?

Hm….

I'm sorry, I think I need a moment. Perhaps a short break. Demyx recently gave me a mix he'd put together just for me; so, hopefully that will appease you all until I return.

* * *

Dem really knows how to pick 'em. I definitely feel more fired up than before.

Now that we're back, I've realized that I hadn't said much about the other candidate. We all know Marluxia and his popular store of plant-life for all occasions; we know his assistant as well, with her…sparking personality.

However, let's get more in depth.

Marluxia is not averse to helping us townsfolk, often giving a bouquet on the house whenever we're unfortunate enough to lose one of our own. He's also been a… _great_ help with some of our weddings, telling the partners-to-be what would look best for their special day.

I can say without any hesitation that his plants are immaculate, even when we were trap- uh, I mean, even last election the plants everywhere were a beautiful sight. It was almost sad to see them go…. Almost.

It was a…shame that Ansem had been elected as our mayor last year. I'm _sure_ it was only because it had always been Ansem since, well, since I can remember, actually, though that's probably not saying much.

Marluxia had put up a strong fight, but things went a bit… uh, wrong.

Anyway, when I was chatting to him earlier, he asked that I relay that he has only wanted what is best for our town.

What a noble endeavor.

I'm sure we all agree with his sentiment.

Well, it seems this mix still has a few more songs. I wouldn't want to upset Dem by not playing them all.

How about another short break.

* * *

This just in, Marluxia has been arrested. Seems the pink haired florist was so taken with my _endorsement_ and some of my best schmoozing that he left me alone in his office. Honestly, why do I always seem to get stuck with the icky jobs?

After poking around as any good investigative journalist would, I found out the location of one Intern Namine.

Also just in, I can't call her that anymore!

That's right, it seems even without Marluxia's arrest, our beloved Namine has won the Mayoral position.

She'd like me to tell all of you listeners that she's so thankful you voted for her and she'll do her best because.

Just because.

Honestly, what more could we ever ask for.

I'm sure I speak for all of Radiant Garden when I say congratulations Mayor Namine. You'll do great!

And from me personally, I'll still be here in this little booth whenever you need.

Let's meet again, Radiant Garden, in the next one!


	4. I'm Falling

I'm Falling

* * *

Look out…. Look out. Everything can be a danger sometimes. Welcome to Radiant Garden.

Now before we begin with the big news today, some of you had wondered what I would do about a lack of intern. Well, have no fear, listeners. Management has already gotten a new intern. I haven't gotten to talk to him much, but he seems nice enough.

Hey, why don't you introduce yourself.

I'm waving at the new intern, but he is just glaring at me. Seems as though he's the shy type, everyone. Well, his name is Zexion, and I'm sure he'll do a great job.

Onto news, today is waxing day. So, be careful while you're out and about. I already fell multiple times on the way to the station this morning.

That's not the only reason I'm falling though, dear listeners. Just the other day I got to actually sit down for a cup of coffee with the absolutely perfect Roxas. The blonde haired beauty seems to get embarrassed quite easily. You should have seen how red his face got, listeners, after I called him Roxy. Oh, and the small frown on his face, so adorable.

He told me that I shouldn't be talking about him on the show, and I felt myself fall even more for him. Not only is Roxy perfect in appearance and intelligence, he also seems to be perfect on the inside. So concerned about me getting in trouble, he was. I still can't believe we were lucky enough to have him move in.

After these pleasantries were out of the way, we began talking about the storm that'd happened over a month ago. It has been a long time, but thankfully I could remember everything perfectly. The way his eyes shone as I told my tale, listeners. It was truly a marvel.

I tried to ask him out for dinner afterwards, but he rushed away before I could even finish my sentence. Scientists always seem to be in a hurry, not that I mind since he was so cute as he rushed off.

Oh, while I was gushing about the love of my life, it appears as though my door has opened a crack and I can see the yellow gaze of Management. Zexion is looking bored in his little room to the side, and I'm a bit upset he didn't warn me about the approaching Management.

Namine would have, but I suppose there aren't many people like our beloved Mayor.

Management's head is almost entirely in the room. His face is drawn in a snarl.

I'm done, I'm done.

I'm holding both hands up, palm out, trying to placate the beast, a title which has only angered him more.

Sorry. I really am done, promise.

I'm trying to be reassuring, and it seems to be working. Management is retracting from the room, but I can still hear his growls outside the door.

I look over to Zexion, who is only staring back at me with a raised brow. Honestly, a warning is always nice, Zexion.

Anyway, back to waxing day. The clinic seems to have gotten an influx of patients due to some falling happening in the street.

The Mayor has issued a report, telling all people to remain safely in doors for the day. Beauty is pain, but that doesn't mean people should needlessly endure pain for the sake of beautiful streets.

Well put, Mayor Namine. What a treasure she's proving to be already.

Zexion, perhaps you should head out there, provide some insight on how things are going.

My new intern is shaking his head.

You can't just _not_ , Zexion. It's your job to get out there.

He is still shaking his head.

…

It appears as though you listeners will have to help me out here instead, perhaps call in when you can if anything of interest happens.

You _can_ answer phones, can't you?

Listeners, Zexion can answer you call. Thank god.

…

Oh, it seems we have our first caller. Zexion is transferring it to me rather quickly. Did you even figure out who it was, Zexion?

Axel?

Well, never mind, I guess. Uh, Kairi, what's going on?

In case you aren't aware, listeners, Kairi is my little sister.

That's right. I was wondering if you were coming over for dinner tomorrow.

Really? That's what you called about?

Well, maybe if you texted me back I would know for sure.

Sigh. Is Sora going to be there?

Of course.

I don't know…I might have plans….

Oh , we both know that's a lie. You just don't want to hang out with Sora.

He's just so… energetic… like a puppy.

And you're a cat person, I _know_. Just invite Demyx too, he'll help keep Sora busy.

Fine, fine. Now get outta here, you're going to get me in trouble.

Please, as if you need me for that. Bye everyone!

…

Alright, any other callers that are actually going to talk about waxing day?

…No?

It was seriously just my sister verifying dinner plans?

Oh, wait, Zexion is transferring a call now.

Axel!

Seriously!

Dem, please tell me this is about waxing day.

Uh… it can be?

Great, how is it out there.

Well, Nocturne Records doesn't have a great view, too many posters, but from what I can see, things are pretty dead outside. Nothing but waxed streets for the eye to see.

Oh, so people are following Mayor Namine's advice. That's wonderful.

Yup, I'm really digging the empty shop. No annoying customers with awful taste in music, ya know.

Sure. Anyway, now that that's out of the way, dinner tomorrow?

Actually what I called about. I'll be there, Kairi, and I'll make sure Axel and I are on time.

Right. See you then?

You got it. See ya!

…

Well, seems like the streets are clear and waxed. Good day, wouldn't you say, Zexion?

I'm being ignored by my own intern.

Ah well, I can't find it in me to care right now.

We had a few close calls today, everyone, but everything seems to have gone smoothly…and a bit shiny too.

Up next, the billowing wind along empty but glistening streets.

And let's meet again, Radiant Garden, in the next one.


	5. In Love

In Love

* * *

There's something around; we know it, but do we understand it? Welcome to Radiant Garden.

Good morning, listeners, it's Axel as always.

Things have definitely changed since our last broadcast; there's been a certain… shift in the air, and while you may not know what it is, I do.

It's love.

Love has graced our beautiful town in a big and even unfathomable way. Of course, you all know how I was infected with love, but the disease has spread.

It's not Valentine's day, not even close, but why should we have to wait for one measly day out of the year. Love waits for no one, after all.

Love can also infect all, it seems. Since our first newest couple is none other than the City Councilor and Station Management. That's right, just last night the two were seen roller skating, of all things, at the local rink. They were the only two there, but there are eyes everywhere. And Xiggy and Luxord never could keep a secret.

I wasn't told if the date went well, but judging by the lack of growls outside my door and the text from Mayor Namine saying the City Councilor hasn't come into work yet, I'd say it did. Congrats, and hopefully you two never break up…for I fear the repercussions, haha.

Our next couple is an even more recent one. Honestly I don't even know if they're a couple yet, but I saw them on my way to the station and I recognized that love in their eyes.

I saw these two outside of Nocturne Records, not strange since one of the people involved is the owner. That's right, everyone, our very own Demyx has found love.

Who for, you may wonder, and I'll tell you.

Demyx is in love with the newest intern here at the station, and his affections are returned. I may not know Zexion well yet, but the love was clear to me.

I'm looking over at Zexion now and he is fuming. He is obviously not happy about what I said. Oh, and now he's on the phone, appears he got a call. He looks flustered. I'm sure we don't need three guesses to figure out who's on the other end...

The call seems to be over now. What'd he say, Zexion?

Hey- hey, Zex, where are you going?

The show isn't over!

Hey!

Well…seems like I've lost my intern for the day. You're welcome, Demyx. I expect the usual payment of sea-salt ice cream bars in my freezer.

Hm….

Uh, I guess we'll move onto the next couple. It's not a new one, but since it's connected to my own love in a way, I figured it would be best to save it for last. No, Roxy has not confessed his affection for me, but I haven't lost hope on that front so don't worry, listeners. No, this love story is almost Romeo and Juliet in nature.

Since the four scientists have moved in, they've had some conflicts with one other group within the town, the police. Apparently, the scientists have gotten into things they _shouldn't_. However, it seems in the midst of this conflict is a budding relationship. Police officer Seifer was telling me about it just the other day in the grocery store.

He's found a love of his own and these feelings are reciprocated by the scientist named Hayner. If you'll remember, listeners, Hayner is a bit more aggressive than his other friends, though Roxy definitely has a temper of his own. Officer Seifer and Hayner have also been seen butting heads a lot, but it has been said the line between hate and love is a thin one. Also, Seifer told me he's kinda into the aggression, if he's being honest.

I've never talked to Officer Seifer much before, our relationship being very professional, but my phone has been lighting up from his texts. Knowing my affections for one of the scientists, he figured I would be a safe person to talk to about his own feelings. It was easy to convince the man to go for it, but even now that the two are in a relationship, I'm still asked for advice.

Of course, I'm always happy to help, but I have my own troubles too, ya know.

Seifer's gotten his scientist, but when will I get mine.

Roxy knows of my feelings, he's known them from the start, but that seems to be all.

These three couples are lucky, everyone. They love and are loved. Not all of us will have that.

Honestly, sometimes before I fall asleep at night, alone in my cold bed in my cold room in my cold house, I wonder if I will be loved as strongly as I love.

…

Oh, Dem sent me a text.

It's a picture of him and Zexion. Zex doesn't look pleased, but I can tell he's not too upset about being with Dem. I'm happy for you two, congrats.

I'm happy for all the couples out there, and I'm even happy for all of you out there just in love, me included.

Maybe some of us aren't loved back, maybe we won't ever be, but being in love with someone isn't… it isn't bad. Sometimes there's pain and it's a struggle, but all of that bad is just a part of being able to feel.

I had friends and my family, but now I can say that before Roxas, I was so numb, almost like I didn't really have a heart at all and it's still crazy how the world can seem to shift in just an instant.

Find yourself some love, everyone. There will be goods and bads that come with it, but I haven't regretted any of it once.

Let's meet again, Radiant Garden, in the next one.


	6. With You

With You

* * *

Soon all will be known, but now there is only this. Welcome to Radiant Garden.

First order of business. Apparently, I worried some of you last time. Not only was the broadcast shorter than normal, I was also…not quite myself.

Xigbar and Luxord asked if I wanted to get a drink with them afterwards. I refused politely, not having felt up for a night out with that rambunctious duo. Namine even offered to come over and eat ice cream at my place, but I knew she had to be busy, especially since the City Councilor didn't come in to work at all that day.

I understand I was worrying, and I appreciate all of your concerns, but I thought I'd left last time off on a positive note.

I guess I've just been with you all so long you could tell that just because there was a hopeful ending doesn't mean everything was good. I mentioned the good and the bad, and it's so sweet that you all want to help me during the bad.

I'm fine now. I promise.

Knowing I have all of you with me makes it all fine.

Alright, next order of business!

There have been some weird things happening with the shadows in this town. Stop where you are and take a look around. Do you see yours with you?

If not then let one of the officers know.

We don't know where the shadows are going. More importantly, we don't know _what_ they are planning.

There was a similar situation years ago, but nothing was done and no questions were answered. The only reason we know this event happened at all is because of the few citizens that went missing. Taken by this darkness and not heard from again. The City Councilor is trying to assure us that we should all just hunker down like before, but Mayor Namine doesn't want to just stand by idly. She's enlisted the help of our resident scientists.

For now she's asked that people remain cautious of the dark, and if a shadow does approach you, don't assume that it's yours.

I will stay with you, listeners, so do not be afraid, or at least combat your fear as best you can.

I only hope we do not lose anyone this time around. Officers Lexaeus and Xaldin were a hard hit, especially to the force, and apparently Zexion's older sister, Aqua, and her good friend were both lost to the shadows. I remember Riku was taken too, and Kairi almost as well if not for Sora having been there at the time.

The shadows took a lot from us.

Zexion has just told me that the scientists are scouring the city, working hard. They may not have lived here long, but they are citizens of Radiant Garden just like the rest of us and I only hope they stay safe.

Roxas, stay safe.

Perhaps I should play one of Dem's mixtapes to keep our spirits up while we wait for news….

* * *

List- Hel-

Can yo-

Listeners, I'm- here.

Shadows-

The Shadows-

Wait, I think….

Yes. Yes, it's working again! Listeners, hello, can you hear me?

The Shadows, they…they attacked the station. I think we're all fine, right…Zex….

Zexion?

He's…. Intern Zexion is gone.

I've gotten a message from Demyx, apparently he saw a confrontation between the scientists and the shadows at the square. Oh, Dem… I'm so sorry.

Let me just relay what he said really quickly.

Our four brave scientists apparently were met with a large gathering of darkness in our very own town square. They had instruments and gadgets that only they would recognize.

Roxas had a gun of some kind, which is super badass, and he shot these beams at the amalgamation of darkness, which seemed to be working.

Demyx, whose shop is close to the square, said it looked like a battle between light and dark, truly spectacular.

However, this struggle didn't seem to last long before the shadows were winning again. They were just too strong, it seems, and the scientists just weren't prepared enough.

They're…. Demyx says they're gone, listeners.

Taken right from our square.

We've lost…. We've lost another five people.

…

Sora and I have never gotten along. He's too excited, and seems to be hopeful even when he shouldn't be. He still thinks Riku will return, that Riku, while gone, is not lost forever.

Before I thought he was a fool, but it takes strength to remain so hopeful.

I think I need to become a bit like Sora, though this doesn't make us friends, Sora, and remain strong.

I need to hold onto the hope that Zexion will return, that our scientists will return, and that our first date was not our last, Roxy.

This will not be the end, I won't let it be.

So, let's meet again, Radiant Garden, in the next one.


	7. Underneath

Underneath

* * *

Trying does not mean success is on the horizon, but it also does not mean there will be failure. Welcome to Radiant Garden.

Our beautiful town has had recent hardships, but this month we at least have some great news.

Not as great, but something you've all been worrying about is how I've been. Demyx, who was perhaps even worse than I was after last month, has been staying at my home with me. He appears to be a bit better, and I know I have been feeling almost back to normal. Demyx has been a great help by just being there, and Kairi and Sora visit often, with Xigbar and Luxord coming almost just as much. Mayor Namine been a great support too, calling when she can, which means a lot knowing how busy she is. Even all of you listeners have helped so much. So, thank you to everyone.

Another great piece of news is our new intern. We're still torn over the loss of Zexion and though I believe he will come back, we at the station can't hold the position open for him forever. Besides, while I was looking through his desk, making room for our new intern, I found a letter of resignation he had written. So, I think it'll be fine taking in a new intern.

Xion is a younger student as our small college, and her age definitely shows with her curiosity and enthusiasm about the job. It's been a delight so far having her, and when I ask her to head out for a story, she actually does it, though sometimes I expect to see the shaking of a head when I turn towards her.

Well, Xion's been very kind in this transition. Honestly, I owe her thanks as well for being so accommodating and just a great help. So, listeners, if you see her on the street, give her a friendly hello or even just a smile. She deserves it.

Oh, don't be so modest, Xion, you do. You've been a great friend, truly.

Now, onto our biggest piece of news.

Mayor Namine has told me just the other day that she discovered a secret room within the castle. She's been familiarizing herself with the place since her election, but while she was in the Mayor's study, she found a secret switch which lead to a secret room.

Exciting, I know.

In this room she found plans left by our previous mayor, Ansem. Apparently, the man had ideas he was sadly never able to complete. Mayor Namine hasn't told me any details yet, but she has told me she'll be spending a lot of time sifting through everything for something that could help our town.

Another way you could all help our town is to buy some ice cream. That sounds strange, but today all of the proceeds are going towards the maintenance of our garden and park areas. Look out for vendors in those areas, or go to the main store located at the square. Sea-salt is their best flavor, in case you didn't know.

Xion, have you tried sea-salt?

No? Well, we'll have to get some for lunch today. I've been a fan for ages, and apparently Roxy too, at least according to what Seifer heard from Hayner. I would've liked to see for myself….

Ahem.

Anyway, lunch plans aside, ice cream is notoriously good for the heart and soul so go grab some for yourself and for our town.

Xion is telling me we have a call from the Mayor. Well, put her on then.

Axel, hello.

Mayor Namine, great to hear from you. Any particular reason you've graced our broadcast with your voice?

So, I've been looking through Ansem's plans. It was tough looking through all of it on my own, but I think I finally found something of value.

Oh?

Apparently, Ansem was working on a tunnel railway system underneath the town. A way to easier move around.

There have been tunnels under us this whole time?

It seems that way. There's a map where the planned entrances would have been. Honestly, looking over the details I don't see why it was never finished. It's like he could have completed it, but he sealed everything up instead.

Odd? Maybe there was a lack of funding, or something happened.

Hm, I though the same. The reasons don't really matter at this point though. Since everything seems to be in great order, I've decided to go through with this plan.

To open the tunnels?

To open the subway system. It seems like we have just about everything we need.

So, we should look forward to the grand opening sometime soon then?

Of course, it shouldn't take long to get things done and finished.

Great, it's exciting news like this that this town needs.

I though the same, and since everyone has to listen in, I thought this would be the perfect place to announce it. Plus, I wanted to know if I could join you in your lunch plans.

Of course! The more the merrier. Right, Xion? We'll see you then, Mayor Namine.

Wonderful. Bye for now, listeners.

Well, that phone call seemed to be nothing but great news, everyone.

A new subway system here in our very own Radiant Garden, and Xion and I have lunch plans with the Mayor. Finally, a great day worth cheering over.

We should get Dem to come too, Xion. Get him out of Nocturne Records for a bit.

Up next the screams that rise for ice cream.

And let's meet again, Radiant Garden, in the next one.


	8. A Red Sky

A Red Sky

* * *

It is the end, but that also means it is a beginning. Welcome to Radiant Garden.

Amazing news today, listeners. The subway system is ready to be opened.

Everyone is gathering at the square, and since I can't leave my small, little booth, I've sent Xion down to not only enjoy herself but report back to me so I can report to you, though I'm sure most of you are there anyway.

Just in case you've forgotten, this system was originally designed and almost worked to completion by our previous mayor, Ansem. After finding a secret room, Mayor Namine found these plans and decided to finish what Ansem had started.

With the station entrances completed, the station at town square is to be the location of our ceremony today. There will be a speech given by the Mayor and then a ribbon cutting to properly open the stations for use.

Xion tells me the Mayor and City Councilor are coming from the castle now, looks like the things are underway.

Mayor Namine is leading the charge, giant scissors in hand, though I'm sure a pair of normal sized scissors would have worked fine. To each their own, I suppose.

Now the Mayor is beginning her speech. I won't be able to do her words justice, but I'll do my best to paraphrase. She, first, is thankful to everyone for their support in this endeavor and others. She is going on about the loss we've experienced, but instead of being crushed by it, we've remained strong. Apparently, her and Olette were closer than any of us knew, with the two often grabbing coffee at any time of day or night when they could. This project for her was a way to remain strong and continue forward, though she says she is not without hope. We simply cannot allow ourselves to stay within the past, and this project was a way to move not just her but the town forward. The past and the memories we have of it are important, but we should not live within them.

Well put, Mayor Namine. Well put.

She's cutting the ribbon now, and the subway system is officially open for business.

…

Oh, wait a moment, listeners. Xion is reporting something odd.

The stairway down was supposed to light up with the cutting of the ribbon, but the lights remain off. Even the sun doesn't seem to light the steps. Officer Fuu is stepping forward to investigate.

Oh my, listeners, it seems as though Officer Fuu was pulled down into the subway. The darkness, whatever it is, has taken her.

Officers Seifer and Rai are pulling Mayor Namine from the station and telling others to keep their distance.

Listen carefully, everyone, do not approach any of the stations around town. They are dangerous to get close to. Officers are being dispatched to those areas to keep guard, but until then, stay as far away as possible...

This just in, Luxord and Xigbar are both gone as well, apparently having descended into one of the other stations to get a preview of the project.

The Mayor and City Councilor have both issued reports telling citizens to stay away from the stations leading to underneath our town. This darkness is no doubt like what took ten of our citizens previously, with now three more gone.

It seems what was meant to be a joyous occasion amidst our loss has only deepened our wounds. Our streets are growing emptier and emptier, and I fear to see them barren. I fear to see Radiant Garden dim and wither as its people fall into shadows.

But don't lose hope, listeners. We've faced entrapping plants and teleporting storms; we can face this too.

…

We _must_ face it.

Oh, Xion, great, you're back. I just need to run out for a moment.

What? Are really asking if I'm going to run into one of the subway stations in an attempt to find everyone we've lost? Cause if you are, then you'd be right, Xion.

I'm tired of just letting these shadows take and take. I'm going to face them head on, and if you listening want to too, if you have hope that we can get our friends back, then join me. Maybe we'll be just as lost as them, but we need to _try_.

I'm going to try!

…

…

…

Hello, listeners, it's still Axel.

The day is coming to a close, but I have no doubt we all won't be turning in.

I love this town. I love Radiant Garden, but make no mistake. It's not the enchanting gardens and looming castle that I love, but, rather, the people. A town is its people, and I am proud to live here with all of you.

I'm sure you already know what happened, but let me sum it up.

We met together at the station in town square, everyone who had lost someone and even those who just wanted to support those of us who had. It was all of us, a united front of love and light, and we charged into the darkness underneath.

Shadows swarmed us but we kept them at bay, and finally, _finally_ we found them.

We found everyone, lost in the dark but still strong and hopeful, as Radiant Garden citizens are, and we brought them _back_.

The Shadows truly didn't stand a chance.

Making it out, there were tearful embraces.

I saw Demyx and Zexion clinging to one another and then pulling Aqua and Terra into their hold as well. Riku almost out of sight as Sora and Kairi hung on him. Namine holding Olette and even Pence close as Seifer and Hayner embraced just to their side. Officers reunited with hugs and friendly pats on the back and shoulder. Xigbar and Luxord seemed to make their way through everyone, even me.

But, listeners….

Listeners, I was looking at someone else.

Someone of short stature, with hair like golden thread, and eyes even bluer than the midday sky that had already passed us by. He looked so happy, watching everyone at least share a smile, and just like when I first saw him, I wanted to run and pull him to me. I wanted to hold his face in my hands and just look at him, make up for lost time.

But then he looked at me.

The sun was beginning to set, and it was like it was just Roxas and I underneath a red sky.

I couldn't move, but he came towards me.

There was so much I wanted to say, but it was _too_ much and the only thing that came out of my mouth was:

"Bet you don't know why the sun sets red."

Ugh.

He laughed more than I'd ever seen, and though I was dying a bit on the inside, I laughed too because he was.

When he'd calmed down and it was quiet again, he held out his hand and requested I tell him, though I'm sure he already knew. He is a scientist, after all.

And as I took his hand without hesitation and told him about light and red traveling the furthest, I felt not the nerves and anxiety of finally being so close to him but the warmth and contentment of knowing, just _knowing_ , he was mine and I was his.

Now… I've got a celebration to get to and so do all of you.

So, let's meet again, Radiant Garden, in the next one.


End file.
